The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and do not constitute prior art.
Internet of Things (IoT) technology for sharing information through wired/wireless network connection between general objects has appeared and has been spotlighted in various fields such as health care, remote meter reading, smart homes, smart cars, and smart farms.
An IoT network structure for providing an IoT service based on the IoT technology will be briefly described below.
The IoT network consists of a remote IoT terminal, a customer terminal configured to have an application for IoT (hereinafter, referred to as an IoT app) installed therein to identify data of the remote IoT terminal control the IoT terminal, a network device (or an IoT app server) configured to connect the IoT terminal and the customer terminal (IoT app) through a wired/wireless network, and a gateway (for example, a Base Station (BS)) configured to transmit/receive packets between the IoT terminal and the network device.
In the IoT network, a method of supporting mobility of the IoT terminal has not been presented since it is only considered that the number of network devices is one.
Further, since there is no server for managing subscription/opening of the IoT terminal in the current network, each network device locally manages subscription-related information if two or more network devices exist.
When the IoT terminal moves to a BS of another network device, which is not the network device managing its own subscription-related information, a call processing process cannot be performed and thus the call processing fails.
Further, when the IoT terminal moves to a boundary area between BSs connected to different network devices, the different network devices overlappingly process the call of the IoT terminal, so that the resource efficiency is inevitably reduced.
Meanwhile, the IoT network includes a plurality of IoT terminals. If the plurality of IoT terminals simultaneously moves to one network, the one network is overloaded, so that trouble-free IoT services cannot be provided
Accordingly, the present disclosure proposes a routing method between networks for supporting mobility of the IoT terminal to implement a call processing method suitable for the IoT network.